Wielka fucha (wariant oczywisty)
Wielka fucha (wariant oczywisty) – misja w Grand Theft Auto V. Szósty i ostatni napad w grze. Solucja Przychodzi wielka chwila. W końcu jesteśmy gotowi na napad na Bank Rezerw Federalnych. Po wybraniu ekipy, zebraniu lokomotywy, wagonu, oraz zdobyciu pojazdu do ucieczki Trevor, Franklin, Michael oraz Lester spotykają się w klubie Trevora. Protagoniści przebierają się w ubrania do napadu. Po przerywniku Michael jedzie pod bank. Tam będzie strzelec. Gra przełączy nas na Franklina który jest z drugim strzelcem w tunele linii metra. Frank zasiądzie w pojeździe z wiertłem. W tym momencie Michael wejdzie do banku ze strzelcem. Uruchamiamy wiertło i wywiercamy dziurę w skarbcu. Gdy to zrobimy podkładamy bomby na drzwi do pomieszczeń ze złotem. W tym momencie pojawią się odziały NOoSE. Strzelec będzie wyprowadzał złoto a my wybijamy w tym czasie wrogów. Jeżeli nie będzie już nikogo podlecą dwa helikoptery. Pod śmigłowce zostaną podpięte pojemniki z cennym kruszcem. Gra nas przełączy na Trevora który jest w jednym z helikopterów z Lesterem. Odlatujemy i lecimy za drugim śmigłowcem. Gdy będziemy w okolicy znaku Vinewood dostaniemy kontrolę nad Michaelem.Jest on razem ze strzelcem. Wybijamy policjantów i odziały NOoSE. Po pewnym czasie dołączy do nas Franklin. Zabijamy wrogów i biegniemy za resztą ekipy. Gdy dojdziemy na parking pod bankiem pojawią się kolejni wrogowie. Wyciągamy rakietnicę i strzelamy do samochodów NOoSE. Na parkingu stoi także nasz samochód. Wsiadamy do niego i uciekamy. Z racji iż posiadamy pościg piątego stopnia warto się gdzieś ukryć. Najlepszym miejscem będzie miejsce w którym przed chwilą Franklin wywiercił dziurę w skarbcu(tego tunelu używaliśmy także podczas ucieczki w pierwszym napadzie). Gdy zgubimy pościg wyjeżdżamy na powierzchnie. Trevor zauważy helikoptery Merryweather Security. Przełączamy się na niego. Lester będzie celował z rakietnicy w helikoptery. Lecimy równo żeby mógł trafić. Gdy znikną z radaru wszystkie śmigłowce na torach pojawi się pociąg. Podlatujemy nad niego i zrzucamy ładunek na wagon. Gdy to wykonamy lecimy na lotnisko McKenzie i lądujemy. Pojawi się także Michael i Franklin. Wszyscy są zadowoleni oprócz Trevora. Po przerywniku misja zakończy się powodzeniem. Ciekawostki * W trakcie tego wariantu akcji łup będzie wynosić $201 600 000, natomiast w wariancie subtelnym będzie wynosić $201 300 000. * Wybierając najtańszą możliwą ekipę w wariancie subtelnym zgarniemy mniej pieniędzy - ponieważ niedoświadczona ekipa nie zdąży zapakować wszystkich sztabek złota do bagażników samochodów, natomiast w tym wariancie nie ma to znaczenia, gdyż nawet najtańsza możliwa ekipa sobie poradzi. * Wszystkich sztabek jest dokładnie 672. * Maksymalna nagroda jaką można zdobyć z napadu wynosi dokładnie $41 664 000, aby ją otrzymać należy do ekipy wybrać: Daryla Johnsa, Talianę Martinez, Karima Denza i Hugh Welsha. Należy jednak pamiętać, by Talianę wybrać jako pierwszego kierowcę (Karim też może zostać wybrany, ale musimy go wziąć chociaż do jednego z poprzednich napadów, ponieważ jeśli wybierzemy go dopiero pierwszy raz to ten rozbije się o wiatrak i zginie, przez co stracimy połowę łupu). * Jeśli podczas ucieczki przed policją wjedziemy do tunelu, w którym wierciliśmy dziurę, zobaczymy, że ściana, w której kilkanaście minut temu wywierciliśmy dziurę zostanie ponownie załatana (będzie wyglądać dokładnie tak samo jak przed napadem) i dodatkowo cutter, którego użyliśmy, zniknie. * Oracle, do którego wsiada Michael na początku misji, ma numer rejestracyjny 81TDS937. Ciekawe jest to, że taki sam numer rejestracyjny ma Oracle Dave'a Nortona. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że jest to właśnie jego samochód, ponieważ oba samochody różnią się kolorami. Kategoria:Misje rabunkowe